


Lazy Morning

by Sodokachi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Mother's Day, ninette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodokachi/pseuds/Sodokachi
Summary: Marinette wakes up late on the second Sunday of May and tries to figure out why her husband is being so sweet to her.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasonofthegeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/gifts).



It was a cool spring morning and light from outside was just starting to shine into the room. It moved at the steady slowness only dawn could achieve and when it reached Marinette’s face all she wanted was for it to go away for another hour, or two. Instead, she blearily opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling while willing it to go away. She could hear birds chirping outside as well as something else, the sound of footsteps in the next room over. No doubt it was her husband making a mess of the kitchen.

That fact was just another that kept her from getting up. She closed her eyes once more and tried to get back to sleep, but after a little while she found that for some reason she couldn’t. She resisted sighing and reached for her phone. She was soon smiling at the various posts she’d missed due to being so busy with work the day before.

And that’s how Nino came to find her soon after, still in her warm cotton pajamas and smiling goofily at her phone. She glanced up at him and immediately her mouth watered. He’d brought a medley of breakfast foods: grapes, sliced bananas and apples, soft cheeses, _crêpes_ , and best of all, warm, flakey, buttery croissants.

“You look happy to see me,” Nino cracked a grin. “Or maybe it’s just the food you want?”

“Just the food,” she replied cheekily.

She snatched a croissant as soon as he got in range and took her first heavenly bite. While she was snarfing down her first croissant, Nino sat down next to her and used his lap as a table for the sort-of-plate, but was actually a large wooden cutting board, that he’d carried the food in on. He popped a grape in his mouth as she finished her croissant off.

Marinette glanced over at him surreptitiously, trying to figure out what his game today was. Nino noticed her look threw a smile wink combo at her. “I knew I looked good this morning,” Nino chuckled. “Oh, Mari. You get the best eye candy,” he added dramatically.

She smacked him lightly on the arm. “Oh stop!” she giggled. “You have a big enough head already! Soon your favorite headphones won’t fit you.”

He gasped. “No! Not my headphones with special decals which _the_ Marinette crafted especially for me!” he picked up a banana slice and waved it in the air dramatically. “I’m going to have to join a temple to learn how to be humble! I simple can’t let this go on.”

Marinette flushed slightly and quickly stole the banana he was going to eat, much to his chagrin. “Geez! I’m not a _the,_ dork _._ ”

“And I’m not going to join a temple,” Nino acted sober. “It seems like I am made of lies today, my sweet.”

“You are ridiculous,” she said, bright smile plastered on her face. Her smile turned thoughtful after a moment and she tapped her chin with her finger. “Hey, not that I don’t super appreciate this, my dear, _amazing_ Nino, but I’m not sure of the occasion?”

He laughed at her trying to butter him up, making her pout. “Sorry, but you already sent out the cards last week for today. Remember?”

Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember. “Uhh, jog my memory,” she sent him a _look_ when he smiled in amusement at her confusion. “Nino! I’ve been busy!”

He reached for her head and she quickly moved away to avoid the dready ruffling. “My hair is enough of a mess already without you pulling that Adrien stuff on me,” she glared.

In response to her glare Nino’s smile stretched across his face. “But it’s so cute when it’s that frizzy,” she didn’t stop glaring, making him sigh and shrug. “Guess I’ll have to wait till your drunk on wine later,” he said under his breath.

“I heard that,” she said, moving back next to him. “And when will I be getting drunk exactly?”

He beamed at her. “As soon as I figure out where to put this,” he raised the cutting board slightly before allowing it to fall back on his lap. “I’ll go get the wine.”

“If I’m getting drunk I’d rather have something sweet,” she grumbled. “Why are we talking about this? I need to go get up our son anyway.”

“I stuck Adrien with that task today,” Marinette shot him a surprised look. “I know, I know, don’t worry. Alya’s going to help out.”

“A babysitter, cheese, wine and croissants...” she narrowed her eyes at him. “...did I forget an anniversary? Or,” she flushed slightly. “Did you think we needed some alone time?”

He felt a blush coat his own cheeks at her implication. He was suddenly very aware of how beautiful she looked the early in the morning. He hadn’t been joking about how much he liked her untamed hair and the way the sun shining made her eyes shine in a way that he had a hard time resisting.

His smile wobbled and his mouth felt dry. “N-not quite,” and he had thought they’d gotten past the newlywed phase years ago. Silly him.

“O-oh,” was it just him or did she look disappointed? “Did I miss an anniversary then?”

He tore a crêpe in half and took a bite out of one to give him time for his blush to fade. “It’s the second sunday in may,” he hinted.

Her eyes lit up in realization. “Mother’s Day! I completely forgot!”

Nino handed her the other half of his crêpe and she immediately bit into it with a grateful look. “You just sent out cards,” he reminded her.

“I know! You said that earlier,” she rolled her eyes. “It’s just, I didn’t think I counted I guess?”

Nino hummed in agreement and then nodded his head decisively. “Yeah, you’re right. Should I be the one to do it or will you?”

She peered at him suspiciously over her crêpe. “Do what?”

“Tell him he’s adopted of course. We’ve put this off too long I think,” he gave her his most serious face before biting straight into a grape.

Marinette sighed as she wiped the grape juice off her cheek. “He’s four,” she said flatly. “And far less messy than you are,” she teased, a small smirk on her lips.

“Ouch,” he replied, one hand on his heart. He dropped it a second later and poked Marinette in the arm to get her attention. He looked her in the eyes. “You’ve been doing a wonderful job, my beautiful wife. You deserve a day for you.”

She searched his eyes for a moment and then smiled. “If that’s what you want.”

“It is what I want,” he said stoutly. “Now, If you’ll let me grab the wine...”

She giggled and smirked. “I have a better idea...”

“Do tell,” Nino smiled.

She picked up the board off his lap and moved it to the bedside table. She turned back to him and with one hand on her hip and one in front of she beckoned him.

“We can definitely postpone the wine,” he said as he got up and moved to embrace her.

She leaned forward onto her toes and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. “Mhmm. Let’s see how long we can take to get out off bed.”

Nino smiled. “As you wish.”


End file.
